parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
PRHS Ridge Vision News
Description We are called Ridge Vision News. We are the official YouTube of Peachtree Ridge High School morning news. We uploaded videos every week during the school year. As well as live stream the sporting events around the school and make commercials for the local community for sponsorship. Videos https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nnl7gnYpi-A 18:18 Tribe TV Season 3 Episode 10 38 views5 days ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l9EplsOr2Qw 8:25 Tribe TV Season 4 Episode 9 26 views1 week ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TOjKDDdWUIg 21:57 Tribe TV Season 4 Episode 8 54 views2 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SWs4LJYWQPw 16:32 Tribe TV Season 4 Episode 7 54 views3 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Seq5SnbUfhM 13:41 Tribe TV Season 4 Episode 6 84 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dgpvZIwXYdw 10:16 Tribe TV Season 4 Episode 5 35 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_5gP5ySo748 7:42 Tribe TV Season 4 Episode 4 91 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AUk7l2Z3LZA 17:17 Tribe TV Season 4 Episode 3 131 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hp7ywTJ0KPY 10:22 Tribe TV Season 4 Episode 2 108 views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oRzK2wuMzzE 19:04 Tribe TV Season 4 Episode 1 111 views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ifjQ77XOmdU 8:34 Meet Your Teachers Intro 78 views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fT0xcCYyTMs 10:07 Tribe TV Season 3 Episode 9 52 views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dC4cKsXR95Y 2:52 Around the Ridge Season 2 Episode 7 29 views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ul1V4FKJ-Dg 7:34 E Ridge Season 2 Episode 6 144 views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7JanhqMOL_M 5:08 Tribe TV Season 3 episode 8 64 views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tkpJnYpSe2k 9:37 Tribe TV Season 3 episode 7 27 views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BBf9gjt0cBc 9:37 E Ridge Season 2 Episode 5 87 views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rPHjDK1PBGs 3:12 Beef Burrito FINAL DRAFT 36 views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tFCvIT_OGRg 10:50 E Ridge Season 2 Episode 4 82 views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ke4tc0PKEmk 1:58 Horror Movie Trailer 43 views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qlRE_UHbBXY 8:19 Tribe TV Season 3 Episode 6 60 views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ItFuWkJYMmU 6:04 Around The Ridge Season 2 Episode 6 40 views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qApBD2hF3g0 8:20 Tribe TV Season 3 Episode 4 50 views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VdUN3UOmUes 6:48 E Ridge Season 2 Episode 3 136 views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ep9viR0FhFc 2:12 Around The Ridge Season 2 Episode 5 16 views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-24qYV_J-SY 2:43 Around The Ridge Season 2 Episode 4 15 views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2lxDusTAcYE 4:48 Tribe TV Season 3 Episode 3 49 views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xe-O9RPNI00 5:49 Tribe TV Season 3 Episode 5 133 views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O8LM-FLtt9Y 3:12 In the Know Season 1 Episode 1 122 views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kI5WSWD13zc 8:11 E Ridge Season 2 Episode 2 153 views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=csRXMLUjuS0 6:53 Tribe TV Season 3 Episode 2 67 views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5o9bkzF6NbY 2:35 Around The Ridge Season 2 Episode 3 69 views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MRDTcou63Xw 9:07 E Ridge Season 2 Episode 1 215 views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-kQMszMbpcw 3:05 Around The Ridge Season 2 Episode 2 10 views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fic-_EFxnko 9:05 Tribe TV Season 3 Episode 1 133 views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BuNusgBUpcU 3:24 Around The Ridge Season 2 Episode 1 77 views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AHPVSI3MIEg 1:13 Dr Mathews 1st Day Message 2017-18 181 views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c9OYNMQK6Uo 3:12 Black Lives Matter 133 views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mf2mS48jae4 3:17 Woodchucks Can Chuck Wood 27 views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yrRUWQQSQ2o 1:59 Thoughts of a Senior 2017 67 views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8UHPge3TlJU 2:26 Graduation 74 views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-c6fK74eiV4 3:29 Travel 26 views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jMkjIkHkyOY 4:45 sunrise sunset 21 views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VvYwvKc_sjc 3:54 Nature 120 views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IbLXiMrUlho 7:08 RVN Chopped 144 views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pR1n1gxwF7w 9:18 Around The Ridge Season 1 Episode 8 79 views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qW4YBKiERCI 0:31 It's not hard to be kind 41 views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XIAiiqAUijA 11:06 Around The Ridge Season 1 Episode 7 39 views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zZwtz7Kpj_0 7:07 Tibe TV Season 2 Episode 4 56 views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tc1-sr0sG1U 5:55 Tribe TV Season 2 Episode 3 50 views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LldHToBK-yU 15:49 E Ridge Season 1 Episode 1 48 views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DIfm8pQ6D88 11:08 Around The Ridge Season 1 Episode 6 99 views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Pbgj3EtpOcY 3:34 Gwinnett Aquatics Commercial 2 110 views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=exAQA5fxJK0 6:44 Tribe TV Season 2 Episode 2 53 views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=luZOU-tBPow 4:49 Around The Ridge Season 1 Episode 5 329 views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1rXqK1HBx5w 8:00 Around The Ridge Season 1 Episode 4 30 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p5zw3Gljn_k 0:53 Operation Prevention 41 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hd3UErD_-38 4:25 Tribe TV Season 2 Episode 1 31 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_sf1J1OK58w 3:52 Around The Ridge Season 1 Episode 3 42 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wIgbUx2BuaU 1:58 Gwinnett Aquatics Commercial (Sandlot) 393 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pBBGxbvaz-c 1:43 Stop before you snap 40 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F7lfI-R-IxI 2:04 Around the Ridge Season 1 Episode 2 61 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=shkmUaDacjQ 5:18 Around The Ridge Season 1 Episode 9 93 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dhlvLthKUVg 8:01 E Ridge Season 1 Episode 2 77 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wOeWxCYhaF4 8:02 Around The Ridge Season 1 Episode 1 100 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rPocTdA9DU8 5:08 E Ridge Season 1 Episode 3 50 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W_fuevmMj6w 3:16 Falcons Super Bowl Hype Video 1.4K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HBJriO1QhV0 0:47 Jumbotron Hype Video 46 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c1drRpviiYU 7:05 A Christmas Carol 213 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X0Xqg37292o 3:37 Forensics (Arsenic) 32 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rFeWdBRolsQ 1:58 Horror Movie Trailer 31 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T-wEI_XTKHU 18:17 RVN Movie 250 views1 year ago Category:PRHS Ridge Vision News Category:YouTube Category:DeviantART